The Detective
The Detective, real name Baal, is the universe's greatest detective easily. However, unlike the other Mary Sues on this wiki, The Detective isn't this infallible god like intellectual who wins all the time (Though he/she does win quite frequently.) Backstory The character who would soon become the Detective was born in a farming village in the outskirts of the Gallifreian capital city. Baal and his brother, Chemos, were very happy children who lived a decent life, it wasn't easy or comfortable but it worked for them. That was until Baal was four, when his village was raided by a large group of bandits and he was able to escape, quite possibly being the only person to escape the village. Baal wandered the outskirts for several days before being found by Zylina who took him in and the two became super mega best friends even though it was obvious to everyone the two 'liked' each other. The two were nearly inseparable until Zylina was sent off to the academy, leaving Baal all by himself. Baal fell into a rough crowd, and by a rough crowd I mean he joined a Chaos cult and everything went downhill from there. Baal was eventually kidnapped by the Chaos cult and was taken into the Warp itself where he was tortured in ways the normal mind couldn't even have nightmares about. It was there where Baal received all four 'blessings' of the Chaos Gods (the main ones anyway) which makes Baal Chaos Undivided Anywho, Baal eventually escapes and dons the title of 'The Detective' and goes on a killing spree hunting down and murdering all of his captors and torturers, while doing extra cases for money on the side. The Detective's Major Cases In between. The Detective's First Case I might write a short story in blogs about this, keep your eyes open Surprisingly, the Detective' first case was given to him by Reinhard Heydrich which is a bit odd but oh well. Reinhard requested the Detective's services in 1935 to help track a cult opposed to Nazism. The Detective, while a tried and true liberal, agreed to take the case mainly because it paid well. The Detective eventually tracked the cult to a small but rich and influential village in Bavaria where the Detective found that the entire village were members of the cult and found that it was Chaos Cult which worshipped Tzeentch who had the support of a Silurian city which lived underneath the village. The Detective reported this to Reinhard Heydrich who then sent in the SS to deal with it and with the Detective's help, the Chaos Cult was eradicated with near ruthless efficacy. As the SS cleared up the mess of the dead Chaos Cult, the Detective dealt with the Silurians by causing the caverns to collapse in on themselves. After this, the Detective was paid by the Nazi Government and the Detective went off on his way. The Awkward Moment When... I might write a short story in blogs about this, keep your eyes open The First Detective's second to last case, he was hired by Kate Lethbridge-Stewart to investigate the disappearance of a top ranking scientist who was working for UNIT. The Detective's Investigation lead to finding a massive Genestealer infestation within UNIT. However, before he could expose this, the Detective was captured by several Neophyte Hybrids in a surprise ambush in London Tower. The Detective awoke in a deep system of caverns hidden beneath London, to add to further confusion, the entire cavern was a full scale, 100% replica of London, (akin to Professor Layton and the Lost Future.) He awoke in a replica of Big Ben surrounded by Aberrants who ere ordered to kill them by, what the Detective interrupted as, their Patriarch. The Detective was able to escape from the Big Ben Replica by setting the entire tower on fire using his telepathic abilities and he jumps into the replica London Streets. Not Finished. '' Time War Will be filled out later. The Detective's Major Cases In between. The Squeal. Will be filled out later Maritial Life Will be filled out later. Personal Information Personalities I'm too lazy to write full paragraphs about this so I'm doing this in bullet points: * The 1st Detective: Once a friendly and encouraging person with a bit of arrogance, now is just an arrogant fuckin dick who thinks he's better than everyone else (which he is.) * The 2nd Detective: Angry blond german woman. Short tempered and violent, she'll lash out at anyone or anything in her way. * The 3rd Detective: ??? * The 4th Detective: Flirty, manipulative and seductive. The 4th Detective can attracted any man (or woman) who crosses her path. * The 5th Detective: Really pale and incredibly depressed and suicidal. The 5th Detective is really a downer and easily gives up. * The 6th Detective: A hard party dude with a love of attractive women and an obsession with drugs and alcohol. * The 7th Detective: A black french guy, this Detective is very polite and friendly with a bit of a dark side. * The 8th Detective: A vain attractive greek man. The 8th Detective was arrogant about his looks and also had an unhealthy obsession with his phone. * The 9th Detective: An old gritty Russian. The Detective that fought in the Time Lord and easily the biggest war criminal ever and he was completely sane while doing it. * The 10th Detective: An obnoxious America. This Detective was obsessed with being a hero while always being friendly and wearing a grin on his face. * The 11th Detective: Angry Irish guy. A violent drunk, ginger etc. etc. * The 12th Detective: ??? * The 13th Detective: A skinny pale Canadian woman. She was sarcastic, always rude and mean to everyone around her. (With a few exceptions) * The 14th Detective: A meek shy person, this Detective suffered from spilt personality issues where his mind bounced back between the two personalities. * The 15th Detective: Another American, this Detective was socially awkward and easily tired constantly. * The 16th Detective: The current Detective. She is constantly ill and incredibly spiteful against people who seem deems worthy of her spite. Abilities ''I'm too lazy to write an entire paragraph so here's the Detective's abilities in bullet points. *